


Hide

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally inspired by a single line of Gene's dialogue from <i>Ashes to Ashes</i> that I thought I'd rather he said to Sam. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theanonsisters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonsisters/gifts).



.

Arms, forcing the air from lungs with the speed of his attack.

Tongue, sliding gently and far too slowly over his bottom lip.

Fingers, barely dipping below the waistband.

Knees, bending to press a bare chest solidly against his unsteady legs.

Mouth, tracing the straps.

Breath, heavy against his already rock hard erection.

Hands, caressing the length of his legs.

Palms, caressing his arse, pulling up and closer in, as if trying to permanently relocate it, two inches higher.

 

Arms, turning him to face the wall.

Tongue, toying with his cheeks.

Fingers, sliding around him to close tightly over his cock.

Knees, bending again to press a bare chest solidly against unsteady legs.

Mouth, working at him, tasting and prodding and loosening.

Breath, heavier, as he stands and moves closer.

Hands and fingers, slick and cool and penetrating.

Palms, caressing his arse, pulling up and closer in, as if trying to permanently relocate it, two inches higher.

Cock, sliding home.

 

…Stillness.

 

 _Thrusting, cursing, begging, cursing, pulling, cursing, groaning, cursing, rubbing, cursing._

 

…Coming… and coming.

 

“Gene?”

“Sleep….”

“Why?”

“Shagged out.”

“No. Why finally now?”

“Party.”

“We’ve had parties before.”

“Fancy Dress party… You. A cowboy.”

“Right. _The Good, The Bad and the Ugly_. You have a cowboy fixation.”

“No, Sam. You in leather chaps holding that six shooter gave me the horn.”

 

.


End file.
